Deal or No Deal
by LCFC
Summary: What if the deal Dean made did have a loophole in it?  Maybe it might go down like this.


Deal or No Deal?

_I don't own them – but I wish I did_

She is tired; this is getting old and it shows no signs of ending, unless she ends it. She huffs out a breath, staring down at her 'borrowed' body.

Once she would have possessed a good looking young woman. She would have turned up here at the crossroads wearing a slinky little black number and reeking of expensive perfume. Today, however, she is in the body of a grandmother of six and she feels as ancient and wrinkled as the body that she inhabits.

As the black Impala pulls up, breaks squeaking, she wonders which one it is this time. She used to keep track of it, but, as the decades passed, she lost count and she is beginning to regret having ever made the deal in the first place.

Mind you – her boss told her there was no loophole – so when the shit hits the fan –she is going to be blaming him!

It is the youngest, although that term is a bit of a joke now. He hunches a little as he gets out of the car and she can almost hear his knees creaking. He wears glasses and walks with a cane, his too long hair grey and matted around his shoulders. He is dressed in a sports jacket and slacks and looks like most other old men but she knows, from experience, that he is about as far away from normal that you can get.

"Howdy" he has retained a sick sense of humour and she bites her lip to stop from screaming "How are you?" he laughs "Looking tired"

"I'm fine" she sounds snarky and she doesn't want to go near him and certainly isn't looking forward to kissing him. She wonders, idly, if he has false teeth and that thought makes her back away, so she is leaning against the crossroad's sign.

"I've come to make a deal" she swears she can hear giggling from the back of the car and she realises he has bought his grandchildren with him again. She sighs and hopes that they are better behaved this time. It took days to get the holy water out of her hair and she still has the scars to prove it.

"What is it?" she used to pretend that she didn't know used to slink around him, stroking his face, but now she can't be bothered. She is so tired she just wants to slink back down to hell and put her feet up. It is cold this time of year and she misses the intense heat

"My soul for his" he makes a gesture, thumb pointing towards the driver's seat of the car.

The driver winds down the window and she sighs, audibly; so the other has come to gloat as well. That once handsome face is a mess of wrinkles and she swears, to some satisfaction, that his hair is thinning. He is still wearing that damn leather jacket though and his eyes still glint with fire and some deep amusement.

"Not this time" she clasps her hands in front of her body protectively as he moves closer, warm hazel eyes turning to glass "It's all right" she says and is strangely at ease with what she is about to do. She knows it will mean the end of her but she doesn't actually care anymore. She is old and tired and wants to see the back of these men once and for all "I release you" she croaks out "I release both of you from the deal; go away, live the rest of your lives in peace and don't come down below when you die" she pointed upwards as it to emphasise her point "Just go into the light" she says "Even you can do that without fighting it"

He stares at her; turns to his brother for a moment and then turns back. She smiles at him, a genuine smile this time "It's been interesting" she states as she falls backwards, mouth opening and black smoke pouring.

The two old men watch as the smoke clears and the old woman, who now has her body back, stares at them in confusion.

"Guess we can cross that off of the 'to do' list" Dean slaps his brother, gently, on the back and Sam croaks out a laugh.

"I could have kept it up for another fifty years" he says, leaning on his cane "But I'm damn glad I don't have to"

"Let's go then" they hobble back over to the car, only turning back once to give a little wave to the crossroads.

"And Dean" Sam gets carefully into the car, mindful of his backache, his bad neck and the pains that radiate through his joints "Don't make anymore deals this time"

"Sure thing" Dean turns up the collar of his jacket and winks over at his brother, hoping that, with his poor eyesight, Sam didn't notice that his fingers were crossed!

Fin


End file.
